


The Last Goodbye

by overcookednoodles



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcookednoodles/pseuds/overcookednoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The original 'ending' for Guns of the Patriots. Otacon and Snake are executed. They couldn’t of asked for a better person to share their final moments with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Goodbye

“Alright you two! Against the wall!”

Otacon and Snake obeyed without hesitation. They lined up side by side against the cold cement wall, hands tied behind their backs, facing a squad of about 8 men, armed with loaded guns that were going to be used on the two. This was it. It was over. They had been discovered and everything went to hell. Straight to death row, that was their punishment. After months of talking it through, the two decided to turn themselves in. Snake didn’t have much time left on earth anyway, and he preferred a death that was quick and where he was with the one who meant the world to him… Otacon. Otacon, the once timid nerd who instantly grabbed Snake’s attention, had stuck by Snake from the start, standing by his side and never letting him down once. The two were practically inseparable… even now. And here they were, awaiting death together. Neither one of them had ever imagined that they would die like this.

And all of this because of Philanthropy. But neither one of them would ever regret, even as they stood at death’s door. The things they did, the impact they made on the world, and most importantly… the bond that grew between them. They wouldn’t trade it for the world. To be honest, this was probably the least painful way to go, both emotionally and physically, since they would both die instantly and neither one would have to grieve.

Before being blindfolded, they looked at each other one last time. Otacon gave Snake a reassuring smile, letting him know that this in fact wasn’t the end. That they’d see each other in the afterlife. Which was where they would once again meet and spend the rest of forever together in a perfect state.

After the two men walked away from blindfolding them, one of the head guys came on an intercom.

“You two have exactly three minutes to say your final words. Make good use of it.”

After he clicked off, there was a moment of silence. Both were too numb to say anything. Finally, after what seemed to be forever, Otacon spoke up in a shaky voice.

“Snake?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you. Thank you for making my life actually worth living. Thank you for being the friend that I had always wished for. Thank you for sticking by my side, through all the good and bad. Thank you… for everything.”

Tears were filling his eyes and being absorbed into the thick cloth, stinging his eyes.

“As to you. I think we both taught each other a lot. About life, about companionship. I don’t think I could have made it this far without you.”

Pindrop silence.

“30 seconds, you two.”

“D-Dave?”

“Yes, Hal?”, Snake replied in a hushed tone.

“I love you.”

A pause.

“I love you too.”

Slowly, Snake reached out to grab Hal’s hand, feeling for it, with only his touch senses to guide him.

After clasping his hand in Otacon’s, he gave it one last squeeze before nodding them off, signaling that it was time. Otacon returned the squeeze and held firmly, as if he was becoming one with Snake.

Guns raised, the squad got in position, fingers resting on their triggers, waiting for the sign to fire, which was in seconds.

Otacon closed his eyes and prepared himself to what would come next.

“Until we meet again”, he whispered, right as the head of the execution gave the signal.

BAM

Their deaths were indeed quick. Both died instantly, bodies collapsing next to each other.

No funeral was held. No ceremony. Nothing at all. There was no one left who associated themselves with the duo. After all, they were traitors. It literally was them against the world. And now it was all over.

They were buried side by side, in the middle of nowhere.

And just as promised, they met once again in the afterlife, spending the rest of eternity with the one they loved, never leaving each other’s side, just like they used to.


End file.
